Erde
by ayahiko
Summary: Erde é um mundo como qualquer outro. Entretanto, assim como tantos outros mundos, Erde não está mais suportando aquilo que lhe é consumido e lentamente, sem que os seus próprios habitantes percebam, caminha para a destruição.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Erde é um mundo como qualquer outro. Entretanto, assim como tantos outros mundos, Erde não está mais suportando aquilo que lhe é consumido e lentamente, sem que os seus próprios habitantes percebam, caminha para a destruição.

As regiões de Ost e Utara estão em guerra, devido o interesse de ambas as regiões na província de Aur. Uma pequena e esquecida província, que fica nas fronteiras de Ost e Utara, mas em que se descobriu que a província possui minas ricas em Strelivo, um material recém-descoberto de grande resistência e flexibilidade.

Os habitantes das primeiras províncias de Syd estão sendo contaminados por uma doença que nunca fora enfrentada pela população antes. São poucos os peixes que estão conseguindo chegar às montanhas de Syd para a reprodução, e as províncias mais altas sofrem com a escassez de comida e o ataque de animais que antigamente, eram considerados inofensivos.

Alguns dos mais perigosos criminosos de Erde conseguiram escapar da Fortaleza do Grande Lago, na região de Palus, há suspeitas de que os criminosos conseguiram atravessar a Floresta de Robus e foram para região desértica de Zapad, uma região que antigamente era rica e próspera, mas que fora esgotada pelas regiões de Ost e Utara, e que agora, está sob o domínio de gatunos e desordeiros.

No entanto, sem nem saber o que realmente se passa por Erde, uma menina de 16 anos em uma insignificante província de Utara, tem o seu coração aquecido pelo canto de um pequeno pássaro negro em sua gaiola.


	2. Cap 1  O pássaro sem nome

Era um raro dia nublado na pequena província de _Suigen_, em _Utara_. A província de Suigen fica no sudoeste da região de Utara, limitada pelas províncias de _Sonne_ ao noroeste e _Zestos_ ao nordeste. Suigen também é limitada no sul pela _Floresta de Robus_, uma grande, densa e inexplorada floresta. A região de Utara estava no segundo mês no semestre do Sol, a última vez em que se teve um dia nublado no semestre do sol foi há 50 anos.

Mas para Illie hoje era o dia de seu aniversário de 13 anos, uma idade muito importante para as crianças de Utara. Os 13 anos para as meninas de Utara significavam o momento em que elas deixavam a infância e começariam a estudar para a vida adulta, para se tornarem verdadeiras mulheres Utaranas. Os estudos, que duravam em média 3 a 5 anos, focavam principalmente em conhecimentos de botânica e cuidados medicinais. Para os meninos, os estudos focavam principalmente na arte do combate, e o tempo para concluir a jornada para a vida adulta dependia do êxito dos meninos nos 4 desafios propostos pelos seus respectivos mestres.

Mas o que realmente interessava as meninas de Utara era a Cerimônia das Flores no final dos estudos. Uma espécie de ritual de passagem da infância para a vida adulta.

Illie estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore, fitando no horizonte a Floresta de Robus.  
>Illie não parecia que estava completando 13 anos. O seu corpo e o seu rosto ainda pareciam de uma criança. Tinha o cabelo loiro escuro e curto devido uma travessura da infância, em que cortou as suas longas madeixas e pegou uma das roupas de seu irmão mais velho, para que pudesse brincar com os meninos da província, já que os meninos tinham uma política extremamente rigorosa de que "meninas não podem brincar", em que a sua justificativa baseava-se que as meninas eram muito fracas e acabariam estragando a brincadeira deles.<br>Os seus olhos eram da cor de Oliva, mas Illie cismava que isso era frescura de sua mãe, e dizia que seus olhos eram simplesmente castanhos. O seu corpo ainda não adquirira as formas femininas, porém já estava alta o suficiente para não a confundirem com uma criança. Tinha 1,60 m.

- Ah... – Illie soltou um suspiro – Porque diabos eu tenho que participar desses malditos estudos para me "tornar uma mulher"?

- Não se preocupe minha filha – Respondeu uma mulher alta, com os cabelos loiros e algumas mechas grisalhas presas em um apertado coque que apareceu perto da árvore onde estava Illie. – Com os seus conhecimentos, você com certeza terminará em 3 anos.

A mulher que já apresentava as marcas da idade, possuía uma voz doce, e transmitia uma enorme tranqüilidade em suas palavras.

- Mas mãe, eu não quero perder tanto tempo estudando algo que eu já conheço. Você não deveria ter me ensinado tudo antes da hora. – Illie soltou um pequeno risinho.

- Nem tudo eu lhe ensinei minha querida, sempre há algo que se pode aprender. A propósito, nem tente cortar essas suas madeixas e vestir as roupas de seu irmão para entrar na turma do senhor Hugo. Todos nós já conhecemos esse truque. – A mãe abafou o riso com a palma da mão.

- Ah dona Marie, de novo essa história? Que diabos eu tenho culpa se as brincadeiras das meninas eram tão chatas e os meninos tinham regras idiotas? – Illie também não conseguiu conter o riso.

- Aiai minha filha. – Marie soltou um suspiro e voltou o seu olhar azul para a Floresta Robus. – A cerimônia das flores é um momento inesquecível na vida das mulheres da nossa terra. É uma festa tão bonita quanto uma festa de casamento. 

- Tenho certeza que é mamãe.

- A propósito, eu quase ia me esquecendo por que eu vim até aqui. O seu irmão chegou de viagem, ele disse que tem um presente de aniversário para você.

- Sério? O Isack voltou? – Illie se levantou em um pulo só e estava com um sorriso radiante em seu rosto. – Onde ele está mamãe?

- Ele está te esperando em frente a nossa casa. – Assim que a mãe falou a localização, Illie saiu em disparada em direção a sua casa. - Quando chegar lá o avise que eu estou na casa da Dona Mirna – Gritou Dona Marie.

- Pode deixar mãe! – Gritou Illie. – O Isack voltou! Ele finalmente deve ter completado o último desafio! – disse ela baixinho para si mesma.

Isack tinha 21 anos. Era alto, possuía cerca de 1,95 m de altura. Estava magro, castigado pelo sol e com algumas cicatrizes nos braços. Estava com os seus cabelos castanhos e ondulados na altura dos ombros e a barba mal feita. Entretanto, os seus olhos azuis escuros exibiam um brilho de triunfo e orgulho, principalmente quando viu a sua irmãzinha correndo de braços abertos em sua direção.

- Lili, você está grande demais para vir correndo e pular em cima de mim! – Falou o irmão com um sorriso no rosto antes que Illie pudesse se atirar para cima dele. Mas isso não a impediu que lhe desse um apertado e caloroso abraço.

Eu estava com saudades. – disse Illie depois que se soltara de seu irmão. – Você demorou muito nessa tarefa, seu lesado! Era bem capaz que o senhor Hugo morresse antes que você terminasse essa tarefa!

Eu sei que eu demorei muito, foram quase 4 anos para conseguir completar essa tarefa. Para mim, parece que foi ontem que você veio no meu quarto pedindo para que eu revistasse o seu quarto inteiro para ver se não tinha nenhum come-come escondido! – ele falava sem esconder o riso. – Você cresceu bastante. – mas Isack apesar do tom de orgulho em sua voz, exibia olhos tristes. – Mas! No fim de minha jornada, eu encontrei algo que espero que lhe deixará muito feliz.

Isack se dirigiu para a casa de pedra que estava em sua frente. Era uma casa de dois andares de tamanho médio e de aparência resistente, com uma ampla porta de madeira escura e um canteiro de flores vermelhas na lateral direita, abaixo da janela.  
>Alguns segundos depois, Isack retornou com uma pequena gaiola com um pássaro dentro.<p>

- Feliz aniversário Lili. – disse carinhosamente o irmão, ao entregar a gaiola para a menina.  
>- Obrigada Isack. – Illie agradeceu o irmão dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.<p>

O pássaro era completamente negro. Ele era muito pequeno e estava com a asa direita quebrada, entretanto, possuía ameaçadores olhos dourados. 

- Que nome você vai dá a ele Lili?

- Eu não sei... Vou esperar para ver se ele me diz o dele. – disse Illie olhando para o irmão com um sorriso ingênuo. O irmão sabia que Illie realmente estava falando sério. 


	3. Cap 2 O decreto de um cilindro de madei

Três anos se passaram desde a volta de Isack. 

Illie recém-completou os seus estudos e já havia passado pela cerimônia das flores. Pela lei, ela já era uma mulher.  
>Illie agora estava com 16 anos. Agora ela parecia-se mais com uma adulta. O seu corpo adquiriu delicadas curvas femininas. Ela crescera mais um pouco, havia passado da altura de sua mãe. Os seus cabelos ondulados estavam na altura dos seios. E a pele que antes fora levemente bronzeada, agora estava em um tom branco rosado.<p>

Isack continuava o mesmo. Apenas os seus cabelos foram cortados e os seus músculos recuperaram o vigor de outrora. Isack atualmente ajudava o senhor Hugo no treinamento dos meninos e participava do conselho de segurança da província.

Marie, a sua mãe, agora possuía mais cabelos grisalhos do que loiros e continuava usando o mesmo coque apertado. As suas feições, apesar de ter ganhado mais algumas marcas da idade, ainda transmitiam a mesma serenidade e tranqüilidade de sua voz. Os seus intensos olhos azuis, agora estavam começando a ficarem mais leitosos, mas Marie continuava bastante ativa e forte, com o mesmo espírito de luta que lhe deu forças para continuar cuidando das crianças, desde a morte de seu marido Leo, quando Illie ainda era uma recém-nascida.

Entretanto, foi a notícia da seleção obrigatória de alistamento que fez a fortaleza interna de Marie desmoronar.

Uma caravana da tropa do exército de Litus, a província-capital da região de Utara, se instalou no centro da província de Suigen. Outras duas caravanas vigiavam a fronteira de Suigen com Zestos e Sonne. A população toda foi intimada a aparecer na praça central da província para ouvir o decreto. 

Um dos soldados retirou um pergaminho com o selo real de Utara e leu em voz alta: 

"Devido à declaração de guerra entre Utara e Ost, todos os homens, de 15 a 40 anos, independente de não estarem completos os desafios da maioridade, devem se apresentar para a seleção de alistamento do exército de Utara.  
>Mulheres que já passaram pela cerimônia das flores, e que tem idade abaixo dos 50 anos, também devem se apresentar para a seleção de alistamento.<br>A seleção ocorrerá no centro de sua província, na caravana do exército de Litus.  
>Aqueles que tentarem cruzar a fronteira da província sem permissão oficial ou se recusarem a entrar no exército, caso sejam selecionados, serão acusados de traição e condenados a morte."<p>

- A seleção começará amanhã, a partir do amanhecer. – Falou o soldado, depois que guardou o pergaminho em um cilindro de madeira. – Aos que tentarem fugir da província... Irão ao encontro das miesnys. – Finalizou o soldado com um sorriso sádico em seu rosto.

O motivo de não haver vigia da fronteira ao sul de Suigen é que Suigen faz fronteira ao sul com a Floresta de Robus. Ninguém se atreve a entrar em Robus devido à floresta ser constituída em sua grande maioria pelas Miesnys. A miesny, ou come-come, como são chamadas em estórias em que os pais contam aos seus filhos, não se sabe ao certo se realmente é uma planta ou um animal. Mas miesnys são descritas pelos erdeanos como: "_Grandes árvores com bocas de pétalas cheias de dentes afiados em suas raízes subterrâneas"._ Nas estórias, miesnys são descritas com a aparência de árvores comuns, mas no momento em que alguma criatura está andando na terra acima de suas raízes, subitamente, as raízes da árvore se levantam da terra e "engolem" a criatura. As raízes das miesnys têm a aparência de uma gigante vitória-régia rosada, e na sua superfície, espinhos que mais se assemelham com enormes dentes afiados.

Depois do anunciamento na praça, Marie, Illie e Isack seguiram para a sua casa. Os olhos leitosos de Marie estavam marejados. Foi a primeira vez que Illie viu a sua mãe nesse estado. Foi a segunda vez que Marie não conseguiu esconder a sua tristeza.

A família seguiu-se para a cozinha, para discutirem o pronunciamento realizado nessa manhã. Marie estava inconsolável.

- Esses malditos! Eles vão destruir toda a minha família! Primeiro o meu marido, agora estão querendo tirar os meus filhos! E eu nem poderei ser selecionada para essa maldita guerra sem sentido! Minhas mãos andam trêmulas e estou ficando cega, não posso mais manusear as ervas e nem cuidar dos feridos! – A mãe esbravejava de ódio, as lágrimas rolando por todo o seu rosto.

Illie foi pegar uma caneca com água para a sua mãe. Isack tentava consolá-la, mas era em vão.

- Ainda nem fomos selecionados, mãe. É provável que somente chamem a mim e descartem Lili por ser nova demais.

- Deixe de ser ingênuo, Isack. Não Illie, eu não quero essa maldita água suja, bote de volta no jarro. – Illie estava assustada, ela nunca vira a serenidade de sua mãe ser abalada. Muito menos Isack a havia presenciado. Marie parecia outra pessoa. – Na guerra, não importa o quão novo és, se você tem força e energia para lutar, eles irão chamar de qualquer jeito. A única maneira de eles rejeitarem qualquer um de vocês é caso estejam velhos demais ou deficientes. Mesmo mulheres grávidas serão chamadas, eles encontram um jeito de interromper a gravidez ou mandam os recém nascidos para Robus, e falam para a família que a criança não resistiu à viagem!

Após as palavras de Marie, um silêncio devastador pairou sobre a cozinha. Os dois irmãos não tinham nenhuma solução e tampouco um consolo para tranqüilizar a mãe. E foi Marie que resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Irei subir para o meu quarto. Não me perturbem. Illie, eu não quero o almoço, vocês podem comer tudo. – E antes que Illie ou Isack pudessem abrir a boca para contestar a mãe, Marie fez um sinal para que não falassem nada. Ela se levantou e saiu da cozinha em direção as escadas.

- O que nós vamos fazer Isack? – Illie olhava para o seu irmão, ela sentia o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas.

Isack se aproximou da cadeira de onde estava Illie, e se abaixou para que ficasse na altura de seu rosto. Com suas mãos calejadas, enxugou as lágrimas da irmãzinha e disse em um tom confiante e tranqüilizador:

– Vamos torcer para que a nossa mãe esteja errada, e que não lhe selecionem para o exército. – com essas palavras, o irmão deu um abraço apertado em Illie e afagou os seus cabelos. – Nossa mãe não ficará sozinha.

Depois da conversa com o seu irmão, Illie foi preparar o almoço. Enquanto isso, o irmão foi comprar um pouco de pão na casa de dona Mirna. Illie resolveu fazer uma rápida sopa de legumes, pois achara melhor poupar o irmão da caça, devido os acontecimentos do dia.  
>Logo após o retorno de Isack, a sopa já estava pronta.<p>

Os dois almoçaram sem trocar nenhuma palavra ou olhar. Respeitaram o desejo da mãe e não levaram almoço até o aposento dela e tão pouco a chamaram. Mas Illie achou melhor não comerem tudo, e deixou uma quantidade de sopa na panela e a lenha levemente acesa, para que a sopa demorasse a esfriar. Isack deu um pequeno pedaço do pão para Illie e depois embalou o resto do pão em um pano, para que as formigas não o atacassem, e deixou-o em cima da mesa. 

- Illie, eu estou indo para a casa do senhor Hugo. – quando Isack chamava Lili de Illie, era por que estava bastante preocupado. – E não tenho previsão para voltar.

Illie não respondeu nada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Um tempo depois que o seu irmão saiu de casa, ela dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, pegou a gaiola de seu pássaro e saiu de casa. Andando em rumo para a sua árvore.  
>Ao chegar lá, ela sentou-se debaixo da árvore, relaxando as suas costas no tronco, e pondo a gaiola do pássaro em seu colo.<p>

- Uma pena que você não pode voar pequenino. E tão pouco eu. – Ela abriu a portinha da gaiola e estendeu a mão que continha pequenos farelos de pão em sua palma.

O pássaro comeu um pouquinho do pão. E logo depois o pássaro começou a cantar.

Illie deixou a gaiola do seu lado, e ficou ouvindo a triste melodia de seu passarinho sem nome. Em pouco tempo, os seus olhos fecharam-se para abrirem-se em uma Erde sem guerras.


	4. Cap 3 Roupas para um andarilho

ATENÇÃO! ESSA NOTA NÃO FAZ PARTE DA FIC.

_Você pode muito bem continuar a sua leitura sem esse blablablá!_

N/A: Uma curiosidade sobre o mundo de Erde.

No mundo de Erde não há a consciência das horas como nós conhecemos. Entretanto, os habitantes de cada região possuem táticas para definirem o horário do dia. Em Utara, há três estações. _O Semestre do Sol_, o _Trimestre das Chuvas_ e o _Trimestre das Flores_.

No caso dos Utaranos, eles definem as horas do sol de acordo com a posição dos pinos. Cada província de Utara possui em sua praça central, três relógios de sol, cada relógio representa uma estação. No semestre do Sol, são 14 pinos de sombra. No Trimestre das Chuvas, nos poucos dias em que os raios de sol conseguem atravessar as nuvens, são aproximadamente 12 pinos. No Trimestre das Flores, são 8 pinos.

A noite, como não é utilizada para trabalho, não foi criada uma forma de controle de tempo pelos Utaranos. Entretanto, desde pequenos os habitantes são ensinados a observar como a altura de cada fase da lua principal,_** Mond**_, podem definir se a manhã está ou não próxima de chegar.

~~ É A PARTIR DE AGORA QUE COMEÇA O CAPÍTULO ~~

Havia passado aproximadamente um pino de sombra desde que Illie caíra no mundo dos sonhos.

O sol estava no seu ponto mais forte, já deveria estar próximo do 9° pino.

- É melhor eu voltar. – disse para si mesma. Illie, ainda sentada, pegou a gaiolinha de seu pássaro. Entretanto, a gaiola estava com a porta aberta.

E vazia.

- Ai merda, eu devo ter esquecido de fechar antes de pegar no sono. – Ela ficou de joelhos e começou a tatear cuidadosamente a grama, estava com receio de machucar o seu amigo. – Onde você está passarinho?

Depois de ter analisado completamente o perímetro próximo a árvore, Illie sentiu um aperto em seu coração. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que o amigo estava próximo a floresta de Robus.  
>Seguindo os seus instintos, Illie começou a engatinhar em direção a floresta. Olhava atenciosamente para baixo, em busca de alguma pequena pena negra, farelo de pão, qualquer pista que lhe indicasse que o seu amiguinho estava por perto.<p>

Passou-se pouco tempo desde que Illie começara a engatinhar, entretanto, sua pele já estava bastante castigada pelo Sol, e a fadiga já estava tomando conta de seu corpo. Contudo, para a alegria de seu coração, ela finalmente encontrou uma pena negra.

Ela se ajoelhou, e observou se a pena realmente pertencia ao amigo. Era realmente dele. Entretanto, a poucos metros donde ela se encontrava, um homem, nu e com o braço direito extremamente ferido, andava lentamente em direção a floresta.

- Ei! Você! – Illie gritou para o homem. Ele parou. Ela foi andando em sua direção.

O homem continuava de costas e não soltou nenhuma palavra. Quando Illie estava a apenas um metro de distância do desconhecido, ela observou o estado de seu braço.

O braço do homem estava completamente coberto por uma casca que mais se assemelhava as casquinhas de feridas. Em vários locais do braço havia pequenas erupções. O antebraço estava extremamente inchado, parecia que fora completamente deslocado.

- Por favor, espere. – Illie se esquecera completamente do pássaro - Irei trazer algumas roupas para o senhor. Você poderia esperar?

O homem continuou imóvel e em silêncio.

- Se sim, por favor, faça algum sinal com o seu braço esquerdo.

O homem vagarosamente levantou o braço esquerdo.

- Eu já volto!

Illie saiu em disparada em rumo a sua casa. Ao chegar em casa, a mãe ainda não saíra do quarto e tampouco o seu irmão havia retornado.  
>Ela foi até o quarto de Isack e pegou uma calça, uma blusa e um par de botas. Antes de sair de casa, pegara na cozinha e em seu quarto alguns itens, e montara um pequeno kit de primeiros socorros.<p>

Como ela não conseguia carregar tudo, então decidiu calçar as botas do irmão. Colocara as roupas embaixo de seu braço esquerdo e a cestinha do kit ela carregava com a mão direita.  
>Como não conseguia correr devido o tamanho das botas, tentava andar o mais rápido que conseguia até onde estava o estranho.<p>

Ele continuava do mesmo jeito em que Illie o encontrou. Em pé e de costas. Nos seus estudos, Illie e nem as outras meninas puderam ver a olho nu o corpo dos homens em sua totalidade. As partes íntimas eram estudadas através de desenhos, ou em simples comparações com alguns animais.

- Você consegue vestir sozinho as calças? - Ela perguntou.

O homem levantou o braço esquerdo.

Ela deixou a cestinha na grama, e deixou a blusa em cima da cestinha. Aproximou-se ainda mais do desconhecido, e fez com que a calça encostasse na mão esquerda dele.

Ele pegou a calça e muito lentamente, vestiu-a. O homem tomava todo o cuidado para que o braço direito não fizesse nenhum movimento. Illie estava impressionada com o equilíbrio que esse homem possuía.

- Posso ajudá-lo a vestir a blusa?

O homem ficou imóvel.

Illie foi buscar a blusa. A blusa era da cor branca e possuía alguns detalhes em azul, era feita de um tecido bastante leve e possuía mangas compridas. Ela abriu a cestinha e retirou uma rústica tesoura, entretanto, bastante afiada. Ela retirou a manga direta da blusa, e cortou em linha reta a partir do início do buraco que ficara na antiga manga, até o final da blusa.

Ela levou a nova blusa até onde estava o homem e ficou de frente para ele, no entanto, contrariando as vontades dele, ela vagarosamente começou a vesti-lo.

- Você não deveria ser tão orgulhoso. Jamais iria conseguir vestir essa blusa com esse braço. – Ela conseguiu vesti-lo sem que o braço direito fizesse qualquer movimento. Em seguida voltara para a cestinha e pegara uma agulha, linha e a tesoura. Ela costurou a abertura que fizera na blusa para que o braço direito encaixa-se na roupa.

Illie descalçou as botas, o homem entendeu que o calçado era para ele.

- Eu vou pegar algumas ataduras, aguardente e ervas para o seu ferimento. Tenha mais um pouco de paciência.

- Eles não funcionarão em mim. – O homem finalmente respondeu, a voz do homem era grave, tinha o tom levemente de baixo, era extremamente marcante. – Obrigado pelas roupas. És uma menina muito gentil.

Illie finalmente pode prestar atenção no homem. Ele era alto como o seu irmão, e parecia um pouco mais novo que Isack. A pele, apesar de já estar bem queimada devido ao Sol, provavelmente era tão branca quanto a dela. Ele possuía densos e lisos cabelos negros, que se encontravam na altura do pescoço. A franja dele impossibilitava Illie de descobrir a cor de seus olhos.

- Mais adiante, a floresta que o senhor se dirige é a de Robus. – Ela falou em um tom de aviso.

- Eu sei. Novamente, muito obrigado pelas roupas. Agora tenho que continuar o meu caminho.

- O senhor sabe que em Robus há uma grande quantidade de miesnys, não sabe?

O homem hesitou. Alguma coisa em Illie dizia que o homem já sabia das miesnys em Robus e que essa hesitação não era apenas cautela com a floresta. O homem tinha medo de que Illie descobrisse alguma coisa.

- Tenho certeza que o senhor está com bastante fadiga. – disse Illie. – Em poucos pinos, o sol irá se por, e hoje a noite será completamente escura, não conseguirás caminhar pela floresta apenas com a luz das estrelas. O senhor diz que os meus cuidados não irão lhe surtir efeito, mas uma boa noite de sono e um farto prato de sopa irão lhe dar energia para que continue com a sua jornada. Não deixarei que o senhor passe por Robus sem que aceite o meu convite.

- No estado em que eu me encontro, creio que não posso lhe enfrentar, mesmo que seja apenas uma menina. - O estranho falava com um tom de amargura em sua voz - Eu sou obrigado a aceitar o seu convite.

- O meu nome é Illie. Qual o seu?

- Cael.

- Que nome esquisito ! – Illie soltou um risinho, mas Cael permaneceu calado, deixando Illie ruborizada pelo seu constrangimento.

Então lentamente, os dois andaram até a casa de Illie. Ao chegar lá, ela cedeu o seu quarto, o único que ficava no térreo, para Cael. Ele logo adormeceu. Enquanto Cael dormia, Illie foi checar se a mãe havia comido a sopa ou o pedaço de pão, mas ambos estavam intocáveis.

A noite já havia chegado a algum tempo e Isack ainda não havia retornado. Tampouco Marie havia saído de seu quarto. Illie recém terminara de fazer o jantar. Ela encheu dois pratos com a sua nutritiva sopa e foi jantar no quarto com Cael.

Cael devorava forazmente aquela sopa, Illie nunca vira alguém comer com tanto gosto a sua comida. Ele pediu para repetir duas vezes, enquanto que ela ainda não havia terminado nem a primeira metade.

- Você por acaso, não viu um passarinho preto com uma asa machucada, andando em direção a floresta de Robus? – Cael recém havia terminado o seu último prato de sopa quando Illie lhe fez a pergunta.

- Não... – o calor do lampião fazia brotar gotículas de suor em seu rosto. Ele passou a mão pela sua testa, retirando a franja do lugar e revelando os seus olhos ameaçadores. Havia um tom de hesitação em sua voz. – Eu não o vi.


	5. Cap 4 A marca de mulher

Metade da noite já se passara quando um homem encapuzado entrara pela porta.

- Desculpem-me pelo atraso. – O estranho havia abaixado o capuz revelando o seu rosto. Já era um homem maduro, por volta dos seus 35 anos. O formato de seu rosto era quadrado, queixo largo, o nariz era reto, grande e comprido. Os cabelos negros já possuíam algumas mechas grisalhas, as madeixas estavam presas em um rabo de cavalo. – A segurança na fronteira de Zestos está bastante forte, os soldados também estão vigiando casas ao redor. Só consegui sair quando um dos guardas que fazia a vigia parou em um arbusto para fazer as necessidades.

- Você fez bem Iuri. – respondeu um senhor que estava sentado em volta de uma mesa redonda de madeira, junto com outros homens. Ele já estava bem velho, a sua voz que no passado era um forte tom de baixo, já estava um pouco fraca e tremida. Ele já possuía intensas marcas de idade, todos os seus fios de cabelo já haviam caído, apenas usava um cavanhaque grisalho. O homem possuía o olho esquerdo cego. – Nós também mandamos a mensagem tarde demais, mas pelo menos agora todos os membros do conselho já estão aqui.

Iuri sentou-se em um banco que estava vazio, ao lado do ancião. No total, eram cinco membros. O homem do olho cego era Hugo, o mestre dos meninos de Suigen, assim como um dos mais respeitados homens da província. Isack estava sentado ao lado direito de Hugo. Ao lado de Isack, havia um homem que possuía os cabelos escuros e cacheados, tinha por volta dos 40 anos; era conhecido como "Águia". Por último, ao lado de Águia, havia uma pequena mulher que também já possuía muitas flores (N/A: É uma expressão utarana para dizer que a pessoa já possuía muitos anos. É como se dissessem que "a mulher possuía muitas primaveras"). O nome dela era Mel, ela era a mestra das meninas da província e mãe de Mirna.

- Creio que muito já se discutiu antes da minha chegada. – disse Iuri.

- Sim meu caro. – Águia respondeu, apesar de ser inconveniente, era ele que possuía as melhores e mais arriscadas estratégias, Águia possuía uma impressionante capacidade de analisar os seus adversários. - Entretanto, as nossas cacholas não conseguiram pensar em uma solução segura e eficiente para o nosso problema. Tens alguma sugestão?

- Entendo. Creio que eles possuem os nossos registros, certo?

- Naturalmente. Imagino que eles possuem apenas os nomes dos mais novos, para poupar-lhes tempo e peso.

- No entanto... – Isack começou a falar, estava receoso de pronunciar as palavras, pois sabia que era certo de que isto iria acontecer. - acredito que os mais novos serão chamados na próxima primavera, quando completarem a idade.

- Eu ainda proponho que seria bom tentarmos esconder os jovens mais fracos. – Águia começou a falar, mas logo Mel o interrompeu.

- É arriscado demais, não sabemos qual o registro que eles possuem, se é apenas dos inválidos ou daqueles que estão aptos a entrarem no alistamento. Se descobrirem o plano, as crianças serão jogadas em Robus e a culpa será nossa!

O motivo de tanta preocupação do conselho era que:

Suigen possuía um território muito limitado, sem muitos recursos e uma pequena população.

Pela previsão do conselho, apenas as crianças, os deficientes e os idosos poderão ser dispensados da guerra. A agricultura, principal fonte de alimento da população, era familiar. Os maiores medos dos membros do conselho eram que a província entrasse em crise devida:

1 – A falta de alimento.

2 – A alta mortalidade das crianças menores.

Os quatro andaram a discutir os prós e contras dessas e outras idéias que lhes surgiam. Hugo apenas absorvia tudo que os outros membros estavam a falar. Depois de algum tempo ter passado e sentirem que a manhã estava próxima, Hugo disse:

- Esconde-los, lutar, mudar os seus nomes, dizer que eles são de outra província, mudar a suas idades... – ele falava devagar para que a tremedeira de sua voz não o atrapalhasse. – Tudo isso é extremamente arriscado. Não vamos por a vida dos nossos jovens em risco. A única alternativa é tentarmos fazer um acordo com o chefe dessa campanha.

E o ancião explicou-lhes que o acordo pedia que fossem dispensados os alunos que não completaram nenhum desafio da maioridade pudessem ficar na vila, explicou-lhes também, que o oficial escolheria dois homens entre 20 e 35 anos que também ficariam para que pudessem coordenar os grupos de caça e fiscalizar as hortas das casas. Em troca, daqui a um ano, todos os meninos que haviam completado 13 anos, seriam disponibilizados para o exército.

- E se eles não aceitarem, mestre Hugo? – perguntou Isack.

O velho suspirou levemente olhando para o teto de sua casa, em seguida, voltou o seu rosto para Isack e, com um triste pesar, disse com a sua voz trêmula:

- Que os deuses nos protejam.

Os pássaros estavam soltando as suas primeiras notas antes do amanhecer. O canto acordou Illie, ela havia sonhado que encontrara o seu passarinho.  
>Ela se arrumou, hoje era o dia da seleção. Ela queria ser avaliada o quanto antes, para que tivesse mais tempo para decidir com o seu irmão o melhor rumo a ser tomado. Na noite passada rezara para os deuses, pedindo que fosse poupada da guerra.<p>

Como ainda tinha tempo até o amanhecer, resolveu fazer uma pasta analgésica para Cael. Ela fez uma mistura pastosa com camomila, alecrim, canela, azedinha e hera. Enquanto deixava a mistura esfriando, ela aqueceu água para que pudesse esterilizar os instrumentos de aplicação da pasta. Em menos de meio pino, (N/A: ou 30 minutos, no nosso caso) a esterilização estava completa.

Silenciosamente, ela entrou no quarto onde estava Cael. O moreno continuava dormindo, não utilizara os cobertores, por isso dormiu com a janela completamente fechada.

- Até o suave toque do linho deve lhe trazer dor... – Ela falou baixinho para si mesma. Illie puxou um banquinho de madeira e colocou-o próximo da cama e sentou-se. Ela começou a olhar o rosto do jovem, mesmo enquanto estava dormindo ele não parecia que estava em paz. Perto dos cabelos do jovem, havia uma pequena pena negra.

A garota assustou-se. Será que estava ficando louca? Como aquela pena poderia ter surgido naquela cama? Quando Illie saiu do quarto pela última vez naquela noite, não havia nenhuma pena. Será que o estranho havia seqüestrado o seu amigo? Hipóteses e mais hipóteses surgiam na mente de Illie. Cael falara sem abrir olhos.

- O som dos pássaros lhe acordou? – a sua voz não parecia de alguém que acabou de despertar.

- Ahn?... – Ela se assustou com a voz repentina de Cael.

- Eu perguntei se o som dos pássaros lhe acordou.

- Ah, sim. – ela tentava fingir que estava sonolenta.

- Sinto um cheiro de canela...

- É uma mistura de ervas... É para diminuir a dor e o inchaço, não irá curá-lo.

- É impressionante que mesmo estando sonolenta, fizeras esse trabalho. Darei um voto de confiança, pode passar o seu remédio em mim.

Ela pegou uma espécie de colher e botou uma grande quantidade da pasta no braço e no antebraço de Cael. Em seguida com o auxílio de um pincel com fibras de rabo de cavalo, espalhou a pasta por todo o membro dele. Enquanto executava a tarefa, um único pensamento corria por sua mente:

"Não consigo decifrar se ele realmente acreditou que eu estou sonolenta. Tenho que tomar cuidado."

"Tenho que tomar cuidado."

- Irei trazer um chá.

Illie pegou o caule da planta da erva dos gatos e misturou com pó de erva-cidreira. Em seguida, adicionou água quente. Esperou alguns minutos, até que o chá estivesse morno, e retirou o caule. Ela havia preparado um sonífero. Ela entregou o chá sem falar mais nenhuma palavra, Cael retribuiu com um "Obrigado".

Ela foi limpar a cozinha. Assim que terminou, foi dar uma olhada no quarto de Cael.

Ele já estava dormindo. Ela entrou e abriu uma fresta na janela. Ela pode perceber a aurora.

Ao sair do quarto, ela trancou-o com uma chave. Ela já estava de partida para a caravana de Litus e tinha certeza que não iria demorar. Não se preocupou em chamar a sua mãe e tinha a impressão que Isack não havia voltado, mas que iria encontrá-lo na praça central.

Quando chegou lá, havia duas filas. Uma para a avaliação das mulheres e a outra para os homens. Em sua fila, havia duas mulheres na sua frente. A primeira era Bianca, ela tinha por volta dos seus 22 anos de idade e estava no terceiro mês da gestação. Bianca já estava sendo avaliada pelo soldado. A segunda, que estava na frente de Illie, se chamava Uga. Ela recém havia passado pela cerimônia das Flores, assim como Illie. Entretanto, percebia-se que a garota estava extremamente inquieta e tensa.

O soldado gritou:

- APROVADA. PRÓXIMA!

Bianca havia saído da fila completamente arrasada. Seu rosto estava completamente inchado e vermelho, não se conseguia nem ver os olhos da mulher.

Foi a vez de Uga.

Illie conseguiu ouvir o que o soldado perguntava.

- Nome?

- U...Uga, filha de Orloni.

- Mostre o pulso direito Uga de Orloni.

A menina mostrou. Não havia nada em seu pulso. O soldado pegou uma garrafa que continha um cheiro muito forte de álcool. Ele derramou um pouco do misterioso líquido em um pano velho, e em seguida, esfregou com bastante força o pulso da menina. Uma mancha que tinha o formato de uma rosa apareceu em seu pulso. Uga começara a soluçar e a falar, Illie apenas conseguira distinguir as palavras: "piedade" "misericórdia" "papai" e "cuidar".

O soldado olhou para trás, em direção a caravana, e gritou.

- Wol, Otto!

Dois homens extremamente altos e corpulentos rodearam a caravana e ficaram parados ao lado do soldado.

- Levem Uga de Orloni para Robus. As miesnys devem estar famintas.


	6. Cap 5 Ela não ficará mais sozinha

Apenas Águia, Iuri e Isack foram até a caravana que se encontrava na praça central, para que conversassem com o chefe de campanha.

Os pássaros já estavam cantando, mas o céu apresentava aquela amplitude de cores da transição da noite para o dia. Em meio pino, o sol iria nascer.

Quando chegaram lá, outro carro havia chegado (N/A: Não é um automóvel gente.), provavelmente devia ter chegado à província durante a noite. Um pouco mais a frente de cada um, havia uma mesa e uma cadeira de madeira.

Dois homens estavam guardando a porta de cada caravana. Os dois vigias eram extremamente altos e corpulentos, possuíam mais de dois metros de altura, provavelmente cerca de 2,10m. Eles não vestiam nenhuma armadura do exército, e sim uma roupa feita de couro, no estilo das vestimentas dos habitantes de Syd, mas as suas roupas estavam mais apropriadas para o clima quente de Utara do que para o eterno inverno de Syd.

De longe, poderia-se dizer que aqueles homens eram irmãos gêmeos. Os dois possuíam os cabelos raspados, estavam com a barba feita e as sobrancelhas raspadas e muitas manchas de sol pelos seus corpos. Apenas as suas feições os diferenciavam. O da direita possuía olhos pequenos e acinzentados, o seu nariz era grande com o formato de uma curva fechada apontando para baixo, como o bico de um falcão. Os lábios eram pequenos e extremamente finos, era como se tivesse apenas um risco em seu rosto.  
>O outro possuía olhos grandes e amendoados, um castanho acinzentado e claro. O nariz era pequeno e reto, mas com a ponta bastante arredondada. Os lábios eram pálidos e um pouco mais carnudos do que o do outro vigia.<p>

Os vigias continuaram disciplinadamente em sua posição e em silêncio quando o grupo chegara à frente deles. Logo, Águia disse com o seu melhor tom de arrogância:

- Queremos falar com o seu líder!

Os dois homens ignoraram Águia. Mas ele tentou mais uma vez.

- Oh! Perdoe-me pelos meus modos, cavalheiros. Quão rude eu sou! – Iuri e Isack o olharam com repreensão para o colega, como ele poderia brincar numa hora tão importante dessas? - Nós somos membros do conselho de segurança da província. Queremos fazer um acordo com o chefe dessa campanha.

Os dois vigias tiveram uma rápida troca de olhares. O da direita se virou para a caravana, puxou de seu bolso algo que parecia um pequeno bastão de aço, e bateu levemente em uma superfície metálica que tinha na porta.

Em pouco tempo, ouviu-se a voz do soldado que havia manifestado o decreto no dia anterior.

- O que houve Wol?

- Membros do conselho de segurança, mestre Milo. – a voz alta e grave de Wol lhe disse.

O soldado saiu para o encontro do grupo. Ele estava trajado com a mesma armadura do dia anterior, mas estava sem o seu elmo. Milo possuía os cabelos castanhos acinzentados, as madeixas eram curtas e onduladas, olhos redondos e cor de mel. O nariz protuberante já fora várias vezes quebrado, e possuía algumas cicatrizes pelo rosto.

- Bom, digam o porquê que vieram. – falou o oficial.

Águia dera um passo à frente, mas Isack o convenceu que seria melhor que Iuri falasse.

- Vamos, não tenho muito tempo, em breve o sol irá nascer. – Milo já estava impaciente.

Então Iuri proferiu exatamente as palavras de Hugo.

- E então, o que achas de nossa proposta? – Iuri finalizou.

- Sinto muito, sabemos que Suigen é uma das províncias mais pobres da região, mas não podemos tratá-los de uma forma especial apenas por que vocês correm o mesmo risco que as outras sete províncias.

- Mas as outras províncias possuem condições o suficiente para se sustentarem mesmo que todos os seus homens fossem chamados para a guerra! Mesmo Garmi, que é tão limitada quanto nós em território, possui recursos devido à corrup... devido aos investimentos de Litus e Ambustio na região! – Isack protestou.

- Fingirei que não ouvi que quase chamaste a corte real de corrupta. Não posso fechar nenhum acordo que interfira em nossas decisões militares.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Até Águia perdera a sua postura arrogante, ele estava observando as intensas cores da aurora.

- Quando que irás partir com os nossos homens e mulheres? – Águia perguntou.

- Em uma semana.

- Não há como nos dar um pouco mais de tempo para que possamos preparar os mais jovens para cuidar da província?

- Não. Temos que chegar a Litus no prazo máximo de 20 dias, a menos que você queira que o seu povo ande sem descanso até a capital.

Águia se aproximou ainda mais do soldado, olhando fixamente para os seus olhos e apontando o seu dedo indicador para o rosto de Milo, ele começou vociferar.

- Vocês são extremamente desorganizados, aposto que o bêbado do Bartolomeu que planejou essas campanhas absurdas, que no fim apenas irão foder o povo da nossa nação! – Wol começou a se aproximar dos dois, mas Milo fez um sinal para que o careca não fizesse nada.

- Então é aqui que você está Erich, filho da casa dos Kriga. Mais conhecido como "Águia", não é mesmo? – o oficial falou com malícia, parecia que os dois já se conheciam. Um sorriso maquiavélico brotou em seus lábios. – Apesar de já ter passado da idade, não fará mal para o nosso exército que o senhor seja convocado, não concordas?

- E o que farás se eu não abdicar do meu direito?

- Creio que terei que cumprir a minha obrigação, não posso aceitar tamanho desacato à autoridade e muito menos calúnia, não é mesmo? - Milo abusava de seu tom irônico e de gestos com as suas mãos. - Sabe que Bartolomeu não aceitará tamanha desmoralização, você sabe como é o refinado senso de justiça dele. Ele com certeza poupará todos os seus inocentes parentes!

O sol já estava surgindo no horizonte, Águia ficou em silêncio, fitando furiosamente os olhos de Milo.

- Já está na hora da seleção meus nobres cavalheiros. Gostariam de se adiantar? Creio que seu amigo Erich está bastante ansioso pelo front. Esperem um pouco que um de meus homens virá para começar o processo. – então Milo entrou na caravana, em poucos minutos saíra da caravana da esquerda dois soldados com alguns papéis, que se sentaram nas cadeiras mais a frente.

O soldado da direita disse:

- Wol e Otto, fiquem atrás dos aposentos, se necessário o chamaremos. – então os dois homens foram para trás das caravanas. – Eu seleciono os homens, o meu colega da esquerda irá avaliar as mulheres. Diga-me, quais os seus nomes.

Iuri e Isack deram os seus nomes e como previram, foram selecionados. O grupo decidiu que iria voltar para a casa de Hugo e lhe contar as más notícias.

Uga não reagiu. Sabia que se corresse, poderia trazer alguma conseqüência para a sua família. Apenas Otto se aproximou da menina e a deitou em seu ombro, segurando-a fortemente para que ela não fugisse. Enquanto ele caminhava para o sul da cidade, Uga ainda soltava gritos, suplicando para o seu soldado cárcere:

- Por favor, me leve para a guerra! Eu não POSSO morrer!

O soldado não a respondera. Mandou Illie se aproximar apenas quando não se podia mais ouvir os gritos de Uga.

- Nome?

- Illie, filha da casa de Ignis.

O soldado começou a procurar alguma coisa nos papéis que estavam em sua mesa. Em seguida, escreveu alguma coisa com a sua pena.

- Mostre o seu pulso direito, Illie de Ignis.

A menina mostrou. A marca da rosa estava lá.

- APROVADA! PRÓXIMA.

Illie se retirou da fila, os seus olhos estavam marejados. Ela estava em estado de choque por Uga, e estava desesperada pela sua mãe, Marie, que terá que esperar sozinha esse período de guerra passar.

Ela resolveu esperar Isack na praça, achava que o irmão ainda não tinha passado pelo processo de seleção. Decidiu-se que iria esperar um pino, era o tempo mínimo que ela tinha certeza que teria até que Cael acordasse.

Ela observou tantos outros amigos e conhecidos passarem pelas filas. Fora como a sua mãe lhe disse, apenas os velhos, os deficientes e as crianças foram dispensados. Nem as grávidas foram dispensadas, Bianca era uma prova disso. Ela viu a sua mestra, Mel, sendo dispensada pelo soldado. A anciã vinha em sua direção, e se sentou ao seu lado, naquele banco de pedra.

- Pelo o seu rosto, você foi chamada, não é meu bem? – disse vagarosamente Mel.

- Sim mestra... – Illie olhou para o rosto da anciã, os seus olhos, de tanto chorar, apresentavam uma coloração intensa de verde. – Eles levaram Uga para Robus.

A velha entrou em estado de choque. Uga fora uma de suas melhores alunas, assim como Illie.

- O pai dela não irá suportar, - Os negros olhos de Mel estavam úmidos, algumas lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto. – Ele está muito doente, está perdendo a memória. Ele esquecera que Uga era sua filha, pensava que ela era a sua amada e já falecida esposa... Uga era a última pessoa que ele tinha.

- Por isso que ela tentou esconder a marca...

- Então foi esse o motivo que a levaram para as miesnys. – a velha fez uma pausa, fixou o olhar nos relógios de sol, mas retornou a sua visão para Illie. – Estou indo para a casa do velho Ert, irei dar as más notícias e providenciar os seus cuidados.

- Boa sorte, mestra.

- Adeus minha querida.

Faltava pouco para que a sombra chegasse ao próximo pino quando Isack apareceu.

- E então Illie? – O irmão perguntou, mesmo sabendo da resposta.

- Fui convocada. – essa foi uma das poucas vezes que Isack ouvira a voz da irmã repleta de tristeza. – É melhor você ir logo para a fila, ela está aumentando cada vez mais.

- Eu já fiz, e fui chamado. Vamos para casa agora, temos que decidir o que vamos fazer.

- Sobre isso, eu tenho que lhe contar uma coisa Isack.

Enquanto andavam a caminho de casa, a irmã contou toda a história do dia anterior, como ela perdeu o pássaro, sobre Cael e como o trancara em seu quarto.

- Não deverias ter trazido aquele homem para a nossa casa, mesmo que ele esteja ferido, você não sabe do que ele é capaz! Deveria ter levado para a casa da dona Mel, ela poderia ter feito muito mais por ele e sem por a sua vida e a vida da nossa mãe em risco! – O irmão estava zangado com a imprudência e a ingenuidade da irmã. – Mas pelo menos você fez certo em trancá-lo antes de sair de casa.

A menina pediu desculpas, disse que não conseguia pensar direito naquela situação. Isack ficou quieto, andando sem olhar para a irmã. Quando os dois chegaram a casa, os dois partiram imediatamente para o seu quarto do térreo, para checar se o hóspede ainda estava dormindo.

Ela destrancou a porta, e lentamente, tomando o cuidado para que a velha porta não transmitisse nenhum ruído, ela a abriu. A janela estava do mesmo jeito que Illie deixou quando entrou no quarto pela manhã, mas logo abaixo da janela, as roupas que a menina emprestara para o desconhecido estavam jogadas no chão. A cama estava vazia.

Cael não estava mais lá.

O irmão subiu as escadas desesperado, foi até o quarto da mãe, o quarto estava trancado, ele batia freneticamente e com muita força na porta.

- Mãe abra a porta, por favor, mãe! Abra a porta!

Nenhum barulho de passos, nenhum sinal da voz de Marie. Isack, em seu desespero, começou a chutar a porta de madeira, tentando arrombá-la. Illie que seguira o seu irmão, começara a rezar, pedindo aos deuses que o pior não tivesse acontecido, que a sua mãe estivesse bem, que apenas estivesse dormindo em um sono profundo.

A porta caiu.

Os dois correram até a cama da mãe. Marie estava na posição que fazia enquanto dormia. De barriga para cima, com o lençol cobrindo-a até o tórax, e as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito. Mas Illie notou que a mãe não apresentava mais o tom de pele dos saudáveis. Ela foi checar o pulso da mãe, mas quando tocou a sua pele, ela estava tão fria quanto o gelo. Ela tentou de várias maneiras, não conseguia acreditar na verdade, procurou por algum sinal da pulsação na parte posterior da perna, na altura do joelho, e também tentou no pescoço de Marie.  
>Mas ela não sentiu nenhum sinal das artérias da mãe.<br>Os dois irmãos agora estavam órfãos de pai e de mãe.


	7. Cap 6 A racionalidade não prevaleceu

Ela não precisou dizer palavra alguma para que o irmão entendesse que a sua mãe tinha falecido. Ele se retirou do quarto em silêncio, alguns momentos depois ela ouviu uma forte batida de porta, Isack saiu de casa, provavelmente em busca da velha Mel e alguns homens para que pudessem levar a sua mãe para a casa da anciã.

Illie observava o quarto, procurava algum sinal de que Cael estivesse passado por lá. Nada. Absolutamente tudo em seu devido lugar. Mas ao mesmo tempo, a menina não conseguia acreditar que a sua mãe foi levada de uma hora para outra, tinha que haver uma explicação, Marie não aparentava possuir nenhuma doença de risco, apenas os sinais da velhice, como a perda gradual da visão. Em meio de suas lágrimas e soluços, ela tentou racionalizar, olhava para o rosto pálido e sereno da mãe.

- A porta estava trancada, a janela estava aberta apenas o suficiente para que pequenos animais atravessassem, não havia como aquele moço, ferido do jeito que estava, ter entrado nesse quarto. – Illie falava alto, como se estivesse conversando com a mãe. – Mesmo para um homem saudável, seria difícil escalar a parede da casa até o segundo andar. Exceto se ele tivesse usado uma escada...

Ela abriu a janela, e olhou para baixo. As flores do canteiro estavam intocáveis. Illie voltou ao pé da cama da mãe, não estava mais conseguindo se controlar, as lágrimas rolavam sem parar pelo seu rosto e um turbilhão de teorias passava por sua cabeça.

- Mamãe, será que foi você mesma que se levou? Foi você que quis ir ao encontro do papai? – A fatídica idéia de que Marie tivesse planejado a própria morte surgiu na mente da menina.

Não era uma hipótese completamente absurda, a mãe tinha um grande conhecimento de botânica, poderia muito bem ter preparado um veneno letal enquanto Illie e Isack estivessem ausentes.

- Illie? – era a voz da Mel.

- Mestra? – Illie foi interrompida pela anciã. A menina olhou em volta do quarto, Isack e Pedro estavam segurando uma espécie de maca que era feita de madeira e pano, eles puseram o equipamento em cima da cama de Marie. Com um extremo cuidado, os dois colocaram a mulher encima da maca, e a cobriram com um lençol branco. Eles desceram vagarosamente as largas escadas.

- Você irá descobrir do que minha mãe morreu, não vai?

- Minha pequena... – Mel estava abalada com a perda da amiga, o dia era de muita tristeza para a mestra. – Eu não posso lhe prometer nada quanto a isso, é algo que pode estar além da minha capacidade... Mas amanhã pela tarde, terei uma resposta.

- Entendo... – Illie respirou fundo, tentava pronunciar palavras difíceis para o momento. – Eu e o meu irmão podemos dar adeus para ela, antes do processo começar?

- Sim minha querida. Eles já estão levando-a para a minha casa. Venha comigo, agora é a última vez que você verá a sua mãe como ela era.

As duas saíram da casa e foram seguindo o trajeto de Pedro e Isack.  
>A moradia da velha era muito parecida com a de Illie, mas ao lado, havia uma casinha de um andar, que era aonde a mestra fazia a autópsia e preparava os mortos para a cremação.<br>Os dois esperaram a chegada de Mel, para que ela abrisse a porta da casinha. Isack desviou o olhar de Illie, para ele não era necessário que o corpo da mãe passasse por esse violento processo. A culpa era de Illie.

A mestra agradeceu a ajuda de Pedro e pediu para que ele esperasse do lado de fora enquanto conversava com os dois irmãos. Ela retirou o lençol de cima de Marie e disse:

- Illie me pediu para que lhe permitissem uma despedida.

- Obrigado, Mel. – Isack falou. Ele apenas ficou fitando para a face da mãe. O rosto estava tão calmo, tão sereno, ele podia jurar que ela apenas estava em um delicioso sono profundo.

Ele saiu do quarto, agora era Illie que ia se despedir de Marie.

Do mesmo jeito que o seu irmão, ela ficou observando para o rosto da mãe, tirando as mesmas conclusões que Isack.

- Adeus mamãe. –depois da despedida, Illie saiu da casa de Mel. O irmão havia desaparecido de vista, apenas Pedro estava próximo a entrada.

- Você viu para onde o meu irmão foi Pedro? – a menina perguntou para o homem moreno que estava ao seu lado.

- Não. Mas creio que ele foi falar com o senhor Hugo. – ele fez uma pequena pausa. – Eu sinto muito pela sua perda...

- Entendo... – ela decidiu que não iria procurar pelo irmão. Estava muito claro que Isack não queria conversar com ela nesse momento. - Obrigada Pedro.

Ela começou a seguir em rumo à praça central, não queria ir para a sua árvore, foi lá que todos os seus problemas começaram. Mas logo se lembrou que Cael estava a caminho da floresta no dia anterior, ele poderia ter sido visto pelas pessoas ou mesmo apanhado pelo monstruoso guarda que levara Uga. Resolveu que iria primeiro verificar se o homem não tinha sido apanhado pelos oficiais.

Havia duas filas enormes quando ela chegou à praça. Ela contornou a fila e foi para trás das caravanas, um dos carecas, que ela não reconheceu qual deles era, estava lá.

- Você é o Otto? – Ela perguntou.

- Para o seu bem garotinha, é melhor que você retorne a sua casa. – O grandalhão respondeu. 

- Eu estou à procura de um homem, ele está com o braço direito extremamente ferido, ele tem o péssimo costume de andar pela província nu. Pouquíssimos o conhecem pela região, eu e a minha família o escondíamos, tínhamos vergonha de tê-lo como filho de nossa casa devido a sua demência e inutilidade para as tarefas, o nome dele é Cael. – ela falou com o melhor tom de preocupação. As lágrimas pela morte da mãe de certa forma a auxiliaram a passar a imagem de parente preocupada.

Uma coisa que Illie sabia fazer muito bem era mentir e dissimular. Apenas a sua mãe sabia dizer quando a menina estava mentindo, e não era raro que a mesma caísse nas palavras da filha. Entretanto, ao contrário da maioria daqueles que possuem tal habilidade, Illie só a utilizava em pequenas travessuras ou quando a vida de alguém muito importante corria risco. No caso, ela estava em busca de respostas.

- Eu o vi quando eu estava retornando da floresta. – o careca respondeu, ele possuía um sotaque estranho aos ouvidos de Illie. – Não acreditei que ele estava se dirigindo para a floresta, e sim que estava tentando uma rota alternativa para fugir da província. Realmente, ele deve ter problemas de demência para achar que alguém iria querer um guerreiro com aquele braço.

- Então o senhor sabe onde ele está?

- Eu o levei a força para uma das casas que foram tomadas como prisões provisórias. Fica próxima a fronteira de Sonne, saberá qual é a casa, pois há vários guardas ao redor.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu e virou-se de costas rumo a Sonne.

Era estranho que o guarda não tenha levado Cael a Robus, provavelmente Otto tivera compaixão do moribundo. Mas o mais estranho ainda era que o exército de Litus tivesse se apropriado de algumas casas da província e tornado-as prisões. Illie achava que todos aqueles que fossem contrários as decisões dos soldados teriam como pena uma morte dolorosa em Robus. Não quis mais pensar no assunto, se preocupou apenas na estratégia que iria executar quando chegasse à prisão de Cael.

Ela demorou mais de um pino até que encontrasse a casa que o gigante estava falando. Ela se aproximou do guarda que estava próximo a porta, e perguntou exatamente como perguntara para Otto sobre Cael.

- Ele é de sua família garotinha?

- Sim, é meu irmão mais velho. Ele é um estorvo para nós, mas ao mesmo tempo não podemos ignorá-lo, infelizmente ele ainda é um membro da família.

-Entendo, mas antes terei que revistá-la. – Disse o guarda. Illie assentiu com a cabeça. O guarda começou a tatear todo o corpo dela e revirar todos os bolsos de seu vestido.

- Pode entrar. Ele está no quarto guardado pelo terceiro soldado à direita.

Ele deu três batidas na porta. Illie ouvira o barulho de várias chaves e o deslocamento de uma trava de madeira. Um guarda havia aberto a porta por dentro. Ela entrou e contou até o terceiro soldado a direita. Ela falou que havia permissão para buscar um homem nu e ferido no braço direito que se encontrava na cela improvisada. O guarda concordou e destrancou a porta. Ela entrou, o guarda fechou a porta, pois não queria ver aquele braço asqueroso do homem e nem mesmo o corpo nu. Quando Illie olhou em volta do quarto, percebeu que o seu passarinho estava dentro da sala, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Cael. Passou pela cabeça dela a absurda hipótese de que Cael e o seu pássaro fossem o mesmo ser. Ela pegou o pássaro e o levou à altura de seus olhos.

- Se você é o Cael, eu lhe imploro que se transforme. Eu irei lhe tirar daqui, mas se você não for, eu e esse soldado estaremos correndo um sério perigo. Irão achar que nós ajudamos o homem que estava aqui anteriormente a fugir, mesmo que ele não seja considerado uma ameaça, haverá suspeita sobre nós. – logo após, ela colocou o passarinho no chão. 

Nada aconteceu. Ela resolveu virar de costas, talvez o pássaro estivesse tímido.  
>A menina ouviu umas batidas na porta, e a voz abafada do soldado chegou aos seus ouvidos.<p>

- Que demora é essa garotinha? Isso tudo apenas para tirar um demente da cela? – Ela ouviu o barulho das chaves, o soldado estava abrindo a porta, Illie percebeu o gosto salgado das lágrimas, estava com medo de que a racionalidade prevalecesse e que o pássaro fosse apenas um pássaro, custando-lhe a vida e morrendo sem respostas. 

- Meus deuses, será que não há um trapo para doar a esse diabo? – Disse o guarda quando abriu a porta da cela improvisada

A racionalidade não prevaleceu.


End file.
